Menseris, Genesis Isle
Created by u/MamaLudie GEOGRAPHY Menseris, a.k.a "Genesis Isle", is a lush, cool island. It is filled with edible plants, trees, and plantations of other useful crops. Unfortunately, it is relatively devoid of usable livestock, making development on the island quite difficult. There are also a series of cliffs facing off to the sea, making sailing near the island hard. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY There are two main races on the island: The Great Moths and the Mantiphites (or Mantises, colloquially). Both were enhanced magically by the Nexis on the island, which they both revere and avoid. The Great Moths are a large species of moths. They are around 80cm tall, and are herbivorous. They have telekinetic force in a 1m radius with the strength of a 14-year-old teenager. Thus, despite having tiny claws, they are able to manipulate the area around them, using them for tools and planting trees. They also have poisonous fangs, although the poison is not very lethal, and while it inflicts delirium for about 20 minutes, is not lethal. Their bodies have a rather hard exterior, although their wings are weak, and fairly easily damaged. While Great Moths have some traces of magic in their non- sentient forms, the Mantiphites did not. This meant the magic of the Temporal Fountain had horrific effects on the body, causing huge levels of distortion, as well as chemical alterations in their stomach, creating flammable chemicals. The flow of magic causes this to erupt, causing their eyeballs, chest, and claws to burn, and is unique to their kind. They, too, have wings, although the lower end of their body is formed from tendrils, which consist of the same material as their wings. They often use these to grip onto tools, especially when in flight. While they have many tendrils, they are not very strong, and holding things in them can often mean that they cannot fly off the ground (unlike moths, with larger and stronger wings). HISTORY Only a few centuries ago, this island had not only been home to the largest of the Great Moths and Mantises, but also many other creatures. Yet from the Temporal Fountain came a great surge of energy, metamorphosing the moths around the fountain. Usually, its power would kill and drain the soul. Yet for these few... it gave them a great secret. The price for seeing so much was high: They were forever blind. Blind in eyes, yet not in knowledge. From there on, they soon used their power to choke other beasts, yet also to experiment with the rocks and seeds of the islands. They quickly learned how to use rocks as tools, and used their telekinetic abilities to manipulate the world around them. Inedible wildlife was cleared, and they established their own civilisation on Genesis Isle. While the Moth bodies, having had magical abilities of small proportions for thousands of years, were able to take the magic, the Mantises weren't. Chemicals in their bodies began to swirl and spit inside of them, erupting from their hands, chest, and eyes. They were blinded, and when the magical force inside them became too powerful, they would burn up again. Yet their bodies, too, soon became immune to this through the power of the Temporal Fountain. Turning to the energy of the great plants of the island, they established their homes under the watchful eyes of the Greatest Moth and his fountain. The bug people, both Moths and Mantises alike, lived safely on their isle, with the moths slowly growing their agricultural enterprises and the mantises burning birds out of the sky to protect and feed them a little extra on the side. SOCIETY Society is based on the Greatest Moth. The title of Greatest Moth is hereditary, as the current Greatest Moth passes on his strange existence to his descendants: firstly, he is born with closed eyes. Secondly, he is always male. Thirdly, he has strange glyphs on his heads, with the same markings as the Temporal Fountain. He rules alongside his captains, who have units of soldiers (drones) that follow them. They are charged with the defence of the island, the Temporal Fountain, and the people. The society is agricultural, not having existed for very long. Nevertheless, they have established themselves well, and their society is slowly starting to specialise. Mantiphites and Moths live side by side, for the most part. Mantiphites are nocturnal and Moths are diurnal, ironically, causing their society to be centred around this. As a result, the society never "stops", and when the Great Moth retreats for sleep, a flame is lit on the Earth Stone where he sits, representing his permanence. CULTURE The Mantiphites frequently practise are using their flames to create art with ash on rocks. Ash art is considered "tasteful graffiti", and is allowed to remain in most cases, unless if it is derogatory to the Greatest Moth, in which case the perpetrator will be executed if caught. Wing painting is an integral part of Moth status, the more intricate looking designs showing wealth. Copying the Greatest Moth's design is punishable by death, as is the copying of a Captain's design. Drones all wear the same design, as to show order, and rank is showed by the altered colouration. Mantiphites do not paint their wings, as they often go black again anyway from the flame. There are frequent food festivals around the year, due to the abundance of food, thanks to the Greatest Moth and the Temporal Fountain. Effigies of monsters and boats are thrown into the ocean every season to keep the Temporal Fountain going, and its defence is of vital importance to the people there. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is a very unusual art amongst the races here. The Greatest Moth's family line are the only people capable of ever using magic amongst the moths, bar a few rare exceptions, and so his children often hold high positions (though their children do not get the same power). Sciomancy, the control of magic, is incredibly popular amongst the Holy Household, and thus shadow puppets and such are held in high regard. The Mantiphites rarely produce magic users, but when they do, they usually use the power of smoke to cover them in darkness, and use Pyromancy to aid their chemical flames. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS The island is rich in food, lumber, and coal, as well as sapphire gems, which are believed to be deeply linked to the Temporal Fountain. Unfortunately, the island sorely lacks industrial metals such as copper and iron, thus making development past the stone age rather difficult. Nevertheless, stones and sticks are used very well. The moths are also able to create a golden-looking silk, known as "Sun-silk", which is worn only during ceremonies. Posts: Menseris, Genesis Isle The Festival of the Unending Chrysalis Disorder in the Realm part 1 Disorder in the Realm part 2 A Day of Bewitching The March of the Black Water - Modernization in Menseris Hierarchy of the Prelatic Administration Kagriswood - Aokoa’s First Theme Park A Mission to Sha’laure Market Monday: Birthday Week in Port Saint Kagris The Siege of Freetown Mission to the Nuew Feydek’s Intrigues The Tragedy of Senfalk Thu gide tu etikey by minnaka Just bee who you wanna bee Menseris Criminal Code Laws on Recreation The End of the World